mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mathers Mob
The Mathers Mob '''was formed when evicted three Young Ones females and a male met up with two wild males. Lil' Foot and VMTM001 became the first dominant pair, however VMTM001 was soon killed by a snake in less than a year and the other wild male VMTM002 took dominance. The mob struggled at first, but it eventually became a forceful group under the leadership of Debbie, Lil' Foot's daughter. Although they struggled again after the disappearance of Debbie, her daughter Kat soon restored the group to it's former glory. Dominant Pair One of the wild males VMTM001 became the dominant male. Lil' Foot and Jaxta were the same age, however Lil' Foot established dominance. VMTM001 died and VMTM002, possibly his brother, took dominance after. Lil' Foot died and Debbie took dominance after her. VMTM002 left the group and two rovers from the Holden joined the group. Both had a long fight for dominance, but Bob eventually took dominance. However, he later disappeared and died of TB. Ronnie took dominance after that, until he disappeared after a burrow raid. Debbie's brother Grinder took dominance after, but left the group with the rest of Lil'Foot's sons. Debbie's eldest son Marshall took dominance after. However, he left the group, along with the other males, leaving just a group of females. However, a group of four males joined the group and VMTM036 became the dominant male. Debbie stayed the dominant female for a bit longer until she was presumed predated. Kat took dominance after. Strangely, VMTM036 and the other males left, leaving a group of wild males to join. The biggest male Soldier took dominance. Current Members The Mathers currently have 8 members as of December 2008. Kat (VMTF022) '''Dominant female Soldier (VMTM042) Dominant male Wind (VMTF025) Lea (VMTF031) Wilma (VMTF033) Ayah (VMTF034) Kim (VMTF035) Macaroni (VMTM040) Cheese (VMTM041) Mission (VMTM043) Brave One (VMTM044) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Mathers. Jaxta (VYF075) Lil Foot (VYF076) Marnpar (VYM077) Nanty Walsha (VYF078) Katinha (VYF081) VMTM001 VMTM002 Debbie (VMTF003) Carlos (VMTM004) VMTP005 VMTP006 VMTP007 Clive (VMTM008) Terror (VMTM009) Rose (VMTF010) Violet (VMTF011) Sorrel (VMTF012) Thea (VMTF013) Nikita (VMTF014) Grinder (VMTM015) Crusher (VMTM016) Leo (VMTM017) Panthro (VMTM018) Marshall (VMTM019) Nathan (VMTM020) Milo (VMTM021) Kat (VMTF022) Oscar (VMTM023) Lolo (VMTF024) Wind (VMTF025) Gorse (VMTM026) Bumble (VMTM027) Straw (VMTM028) Bruce (VMTM029) Fury (VMTM030) Lea (VMTF031) Pig (VMTM032) Wilma (VMTF033) Ayah (VMTF034) Kim (VMTF035) Rivals The Mathers main rivals are the Holden. There other rivals are the Archers and Storm. History November 2003: '''Jaxta, Lil' Foot, Marpnar and Katinha were joined by two wild males. Lil' Foot and VMTM001 became the dominant pair. Two encounters with Holden. '''December 2003: '''Nanty Walsha joined the group. VMTM002 and Marpnar went roving. '''Janaury 2004: '''Lil' Foot was pregnant. Jaxta, Katinha and Nanty Walsha were evicted. '''March 2004: Lil' Foot gave birth to Debbie and Carlos. April 2004: One encounter with Holden. May 2004: '''VMTM001 was bitten by a snake and died. VMTM002 became the dominant male. '''June 2004: Two encounters with Holden. July 2004: Lil'Foot was pregnant. August 2004: Lil' Foot was pregnant. Jaxta, Katinha and Nanty Walsha were evicted. September 2004: Lil'Foot gave birth to VMTP005, VMTP006 and VMTP007. October 2004: Marpnar went roving. November 2004: '''Marpnar went roving. '''December 2004: '''Marpnar went roving. '''January 2005: '''Lil' Foot was pregnant. Jaxta, Katinha and Nanty Walsha were evicted and left the group to form the Storm Mob. Fenraury 2005: Lil'Foot gave birth to Clive, Terror, Rose and Violet. '''March 2005: Marpnar went roving. April 2005: Marpnar and Carlos went roving. June 2005: Group split: Debbie, Carlos, Marpnar, Rose, Violet and VMTM002. July 2005: Group rejoins. Debbie was evicted. August 2005: '''Lil'Foot was pregnant. Marnpar and Carlos went roving '''September 2005: Lil'Foot gave birth to Sorrel and Thea. Marnpar was absent. October 2005: Marnpar rejoined the group. November 2005: '''One encounter with Holden. '''December 2005: Marpnar and Carlos went roving. January 2006: '''Lil'Foot was pregnant. Two encounters with Archers. '''February 2006: '''Lil' Foot was pregnant. Debbie was evicted. '''March 2006: Lil'Foot gave birth to Nikita. April 2006: '''Marnpar, Carlos, Clive and Terror went roving. Three encounters with Holden. '''May 2006: Marnpar went roving. June 2006: Lil'Foot was pregnant. Debbie and Violet were evicted. July 2006: Lil'Foot gave birth to Grinder, Crusher, Leo and Panthro. Two encounters with Storm. August 2006: Lil'Foot was bitten by a snake and died. Debbie became the dominant female. VMTM002 left the group. September 2006: Bob and Ronnie joined the group. Both fought for dominance. Marnpar, Carlos, Clive and Terror went roving and were absent. October 2006: '''Bob finally became dominant male. Marnpar, Carlos, Clive and Terror went roving. Two encounters with Holden. '''November 2006: Debbie was pregnant. Rose was evicted and absent. December 2006: '''Debbie was pregnant. Rose rejoined the group. Ronnie went roving. '''January 2007: '''Debbie gave birth to Marshall and Nathan. Marnpar went roving. '''February 2007: Ronnie went roving. March 2007: '''Debbie was pregnant. Rose, Violet, Sorrel and Thea were evicted. '''April 2007: '''Debbie gave birth to Milo, Kat, Oscar and Lolo. Ronnie went roving. Nikita and Violet were pregnant but evicted. '''May 2007: Violet and Nikita aborted their litters. Ronnie went roving. June 2007: Rose '''was evicted, but returned. '''July 2007: Debbie was pregnant. Rose, Violet, Sorrel, Thea and Nikita were evicted. One encounter with Storm. August 2007: '''Debbie gave birth to Wind, Gorse and Bumble. '''September 2007: Bob disappeared then was found dead with TB. Ronnie took dominance. Grinder and Leo went roving. October 2007: Debbie was pregnant. Rose, Violet, Sorrel, Thea and Nikita were evicted. Grinder, Crusher, Leo and Panthro went roving. November 2007: '''Debbie gave birth to Straw, Bruce, Fury and Lea. One encounter with Holden. '''December 2007: '''Debbie was bitten by a snake, but survived. Two encounters with Storm. '''January 2008: Grinder, Crusher, Leo and Panthro went roving. Febuary 2008: '''Grinder, Leo and Panthro went roving. '''March 2008: '''Ronnie disappeared in a burrow raid. Crusher, Leo, Panthro, Marshall went roving. Grinder took dominance. '''April 2008: Debbie was pregnant. Rose, Violet, Sorrel, Thea and Nikita were evicted. Crusher, Leo, Panthro and Nathan went roving. May 2008: Debbie gave birth to Pig, Wilma and Ayah. June 2008: '''Grinder, Crusher, Leo and Panthro left the group. Marshall took dominance. '''July 2008: '''Two encounters with Storm and one with Holden. '''August 2008: '''Nathan went roving. '''September 2008: '''Debbie was pregnant. Rose, Violet, Sorrel, Thea, Nikita, Kat and Lolo were evicted. '''October 2008: Debbie gave birth to Kim. November 2008: '''Lolo was evicted, then returned. '''December 2008: Marshall and Nathan went roving. January 2009: An unknown male visited. Wind was evicted. Marshall, Nathan, Gorse and Bumble went roving. Febuary 2009: Group split: Marshall, Nathan, Lolo, Wilma and Gorse. March 2009: Group rejoins. An unknown male visited. April 2009: Nathan and Gorse went roving. One encounter with Holden. May 2009: '''Marshall, Nathan, Milo, Oscar, Straw, Fury, Gorse and Bumble left the group. Bruce and Pig were seperated from the group and last seen. No dominant male. '''June 2009: VMTM036, VMTM037, VMTM038 and VMTM039 joined the group. VMTM036 took dominance. '''July 2009: '''Debbie was pregnant. Kat and Wind were evicted. '''August 2009: '''VMTM037 went roving. '''September 2009: '''Debbie gave birth to Macaroni and Cheese. One encounter with Holden. '''October 2009: '''VTM038 and VMTM039 went roving. Lolo was predated. '''November 2009: '''One encounter with Holden. '''December 2009: '''VMTM038 and VMTM039 went roving. '''January 2010: '''Debbie was pregnant. Two encounters with Storm. '''February 2010: '''Debbie disappeared and was assumed predated. Dominant female unknown. '''March 2010: '''Kat became dominant female. VMTM036, VMTM037, VMTM038 and VMTM039 left the group. No dominant male. '''April 2010: '''Soldier, Mission and Brave one joined the group. Soldier took dominance. '''May 2010: '''Kat was pregnant. Wind, Leah and Wilma were evicted. '''June 2010: '''Wind, Leah and Wilma were absent. No other events. Category:Meerkat Mobs